Just One Date
by canndyyy
Summary: Shane will do whatever it takes to get just one date with Caitlyn. Shane/Caitlyn. Shaitlyn.


**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters.**

"So anyways, I've been preparing so long for this audition and if I don't make it, I don't even want to talk about not making it. I have to nail this audition."

I was really only half listening to Mitchie telling me about her audition at six tonight. I was putting more effort into looking around for a certain someone. He had been hitting on me all week. This guy seriously didn't take no for an answer. He just thought I was nervous or something. This is why I was avoiding him. I wasn't really nervous like he thought I was. I just didn't want to be in a relationship right now. But he was funny, and cute, and-

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie called bringing me out of those forbidden thoughts, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm listening," I said looking over my shoulder.

"Good. As I was saying..."

My thoughts naturally went back to this boy who had been on my mind for so long.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Caity!" he said sitting on the bench beside me._

_"Don't ever call me that," I said, very annoyed._

_"Okay, okay, don't need to get so defensive you know."_

_"What do you want?" I asked. I really wanted to get back to the song I was working on._

_"I was just wondering if you had a raisin."_

_"A raisin?" I asked._

_"Yeah, do you?" he asked._

_"No," I answered rolling my eyes._

_"Well how about a date?"_

_I looked up from my work. He was grinning, of coarse._

_"Tonight?" he asked._

_"No." and with that I got up and walked away._

**End of flashback**

And then there was the next day.

**Flashback**

_"Hey there, cutie," he said grinning down at me._

_"Um, hi," I said, not sure what to expect._

_"Ms. Gellar, I'm going to need you to empty your pockets, because I believe you just stole my heart."_

_"Not again," I sighed._

_"Yes again, and again, and again, and again, until you agree to a date with me."_

_"Look, I'm really sorry," I said, "But I'm just not interested."_

**End of flashback.**

That, of coarse, was nothing compared to what happened yesterday. The memory of it was still fresh in my mind.

**Flashback**

_"Caity! Look at you!"_

_"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked him._

_"Looking at you just makes me want to shout to the heavens and thank them for the beautiful sight which is you!"_

_"You're causing a scene," I said which was very true. Everyone was looking at the two of them, a lot of them laughing._

_"Someone, quick call the fire department, 'cause this girl is smokin'!"_

_"Really, I think that's enough," I said slowly backing away._

_"Caity, I hope you know CPR because just looking at you makes me breathless!"_

_"Are you drunk?" I finally asked._

_"No, Caity, not drunk. I'm merely intoxicated by your beauty."_

**End of flashback**

"Umm... Mitchie, I have to go," I said, seeing the last person I wanted to see walking towards me, grinning, as always.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, then she saw who was coming our way and she knew, "You can't avoid him forever you know. Maybe you should just go out with him. One day, you'll be fine, and he's being really sweet."

"But Mitchie, I don't want to be in a relationship right now."

"Caitlyn, one date does not mean you're in a relationship."

"I know, bu-"

"Hey, Caity," Shane said putting his arm around my shoulders. I quickly shrugged him off.

"Oh, Cait, I'm really sorry but it's almost six, I have to go to the audition," Mitchie said backing away.

"What?" I asked. She wasn't seriously going to leave me here with Shane was she?

"Bye!" she called already gone. _Great._

"Look, Shane-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Caity, I think you have something in your eye," then leaning closer he said, "Nope, sorry, just a sparkle."

"Right. What I was trying to say is-"

"Guess what!" Shane said, cutting me off yet again.

"What?" I asked just wanting to leave.

"I'm invisible," Shane said smiling happily.

"Shane you are not invisible," I said sighing.

"You mean you can see me?"

"Yes, I can see you."

"Well, that's great!" Shane said, "I'll pick you up at six."

"What? No! Shane, listen to me. I don't want to go out with you. I really don't know how to make this any more clearer," I felt really bad about having to be so rude, but this guy just couldn't take a hint.

"You know, you look so sweet you're giving me a toothache."

"Shane stop it with corny pick up lines," I said getting really annoyed.

"Come on, Caity. You know they aren't corny. Speaking about corn, what do you say to popcorn, a movie, and a night with me?"

"Why do you keep doing this. I've turned you down so many times already. You're just making this harder for yourself."

"I can't help it," Shane said, finally looking serious, "It's just that you're just like a magnet. I keep getting attracted to you."

"Shane-"

"No, just listen, I've never had a dream come true until the day I met you. Life without you is like a broken pencil, dull and pointless," Shane said, sighing for effect.

"You're being over dramatic," I said turning and walking away, but Shane was quick to catch up and walk with me.

"How about this," Shane said, "If I can guess where you got your shoes you agree to go on a date with me."

"And if you guess wrong?" I asked.

"If I guess wrong I'll leave you alone. Free to date whoever you like."

"Shane, that's just it," I said, "It's not that I don't want to date you, I just don't want to date."

"Relax, it's just one date. Are you scared you're going to loose?" Shane asked. Now it was a challenge and Caitlyn Gellar never back down from a challenge.

"Fine," I said, I had gotten the shoes I was wearing at a garage sale, I don't think Shane had even been to one in his life, "If you can guess where I got my shoes, I'll go on a date with you."

"Right now?" Shane asked.

"You haven't guessed yet," I said.

"Just humor me," Shane said, "I guess right and you'll go out to dinner with me at _La Rocca_ where I have a reservation for you and me in one hour, right?"

"That's right. Wait, a reservation, you really think you're going to win don't you?"

"Yes I do," Shane said, and we stopped walking.

"Let me think," Shane said, looking at my shoes, "I'm pretty sure you got your shoes... on your feet."

"What?"

"Would you look at that they are on your feet, I win," Shane said happily.

"Shane, that doesn't count," I said.

"Sure it does, I never said I'd guess where you bought them. Come on, we don't want to be late," he said grabbing my hand.

"But-" I couldn't believe that I had let Shane trick me like that, "Just this one date," I said, then realizing that Shane was holding my hand I pulled it away.

"Okay, just one date, I'm perfectly fine with that," Shane said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Sure," Shane said shrugging, "There's still lots of time for you to change your mind."

* * *

The date had been absolutely wonderful. Shane really was very charming and sweet and I was suddenly wishing the night didn't have to be over. But we were at my house, outside the front door, about to say goodbye.

"How about one more bet?" Shane asked me, "No stakes, this one is just for the fun of it."

"Okay, what's the bet?"

"I bet I can kiss you, without even touching you."

I blushed.

"Do you think I can do it?" Shane asked, and I shook my head because it had to be impossible. But then again, maybe he'd surprise me.

And then before I realized what was happening, Shane had cupped my face in his hands and placed his lips on mine ever so gently and soon I was kissing him back. I don't think anything would ever have beaten that moment because it felt like something out of a movie. I imagined a camera circling around us and maybe even a bit of rain.

When it was over Shane smiled down at me and said,

"Looks like you won."

And as he leaned down to kiss me again, I knew he was right, but not about the bet. I had won the best night of my life, and hopefully many more after.

* * *

**My first Shaitlyn fic. Please tell me what you thought in a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
